Drehkc du lusa
by zigzagboom
Summary: A strange pool of water pulls the Gboys into a whole new world where, what? Wufei's a demon? A Prince at that? As they go through the strange lands looking for a way home, will they even want to leave when they find that way? 1x2x5, 3x4, Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

****Title meaning****: ****Things to come****.****

Don't yell at me. Its **Al Bhed**. I like the language so I used it in my title.

:P

* * *

The war ended. People all over the world rejoiced and large parties were held for weeks, even months after. Though, five special teens that had been in the middle of it were feeling restless.

01 Heero Yuy had disappeared for a bit after the last battle. People assumed he was either going to kill himself or eventually give himself over to Relena Peacecraft. So naturally he surprised everyone when he showed up on the doorstep of 02 and requested to live with him.

02 Duo Maxwell after the war went straight to a dump field where he met up with what everyone believes to be his adoptive family. He stayed for a few months before going back to Earth and living in a house he himself bought with funds the government provided for him.

03 Trowa Barton returned to the circus shortly after the final battle with his lover 04. The circus welcome them with open arms and treated them both like family. He resumed his act with the circus as a acrobat and clown performer.

04 Quatre Reberba Winner was torn after the war between his lover and his sisters. They had wanted him to come home and assume the Presidency of the company. Within a couple months his sisters decided they wanted their little brother to be happy. They let him and his lover live together without having to worry about money by giving him enough to live without worry ten times over.

05 Wufei Chang disappeared for a short while after destroying his Gundam. Their were rumors of him in China and places in Japan before he soon like Heero showed up on 02's doorstep. But not to ask for a place to live, but surprisingly friendship. He had been pulled in by the surprised Deathscythe and Wing pilots and was not seen for a while after that. It is said that the three began a relationship between them.

But with time the five pilots grew uneasy in their living conditions, their war senses didn't allow them the comfort in living among civilians. So their unvoiced leader Quatre brought it on himself to bring them together. He bought, with his sister's help, what he called a house(which was by other's standards a mansion) in Japan. It was secluded and surrounded by forest. Acres and acres of land stretched between the mansion and any other living structure. Rivers, lakes, a small mountain even were placed all over the land. The five were soon settled knowing that they could be at peace there. The comfort of the other pilots there and the miles of land between them and anyone else let them rest at ease.

Thus brings us to where their story begins…

* * *

It was nearing the third month since they had begun living in the mansion. Quatre had gathered them up and announced that they were going on a three day hike up the small mountain on their property.

"Are we going to try to get to the top?" Duo asked eagerly.

"If you guys want to try. It'll be interesting to see what's up there." The blonde replied getting a bit excited himself.

"Weapons?" Heero questioned his short sentences were hard to get rid of, but Wufei and Duo were trying.

"I'm sure there wont be anything too dangerous out there. But to be safe, bring only your blades." During a point in the war Wufei had taken it upon himself to train the other pilots in the use of a bladed weapon.

He himself used a Dao inherited from his family while in China. It was a beautiful blade made of the finest metal his family could afford. Decorated on the blade was an elegant carved dragon.

Quatre bought the rest of them their own weapons also. His being a blade he created himself basing the design of them off his Gundam. He called them Confidenza which means "trust" in Italian. Using two, like his Gundam did, their curves are deadly if hit by them.

Duo had wanted a scythe like his own Gundam. But he was practical and went with daggers. Small ones the size of his hand that he kept were hidden easily all over his body. Eight of the blades in total were usually always spread about his body. He chose eight because of the Chinese liking for the number. They were made of Gundanium alloy that he had stole off his Gundam before it was destroyed.

Trowa had went with a cutlass. The blade was sharpened to the point where one could drop a leaf and it could be cut in half by just being touched. The sheath was fairly simple if one merely glanced at it, but it was really made of pure platinum. Quatre literally spent a fortune on the thing.

Heero went with his heritage and got a katana. The Japanese sword was supposedly simple compared to the rest of their weapons. But Quatre had taken it upon himself and had, at the hilt, a carving of the kanji for strength placed on it.

Their weapons described a piece of each of them. It was rare that after they war they were seen without them. Also during the time at their new home they had, for the fun of it, taken up the Japanese art of Kyudo. Literally the Japanese form of Archery. It was friendly competition between them. They had small tournaments and the prizes usually were not having to do chores and things of that sort.

"Shall we bring our bows for hunting?" Wufei suggested. They all enjoyed hunting around the dense forest around them. There was a slight thrill that they all got from hunting like when they piloted their Gundams against Oz.

"Good idea. Remember to grab the sharp arrows this time then." The last time they had gone hunting. _Someone _had grabbed the dull arrows used for practice only. They didn't notice until after they had shot at some wild boars. They had been chased for about an hour before Heero had the sense to grab out the gun he had taken with him and shoot them down.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that they weren't in the same place as last time!" Duo complained.

"Well. Besides that. Everyone pack, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at six am sharp." They all agreed and went about getting the things they needed.

* * *

Six am the next day came fast. But they were ready. Bags were strapped with extra things here and there. Their blades sharpened and ready at their sides. Or on Quatre's case on his back. Bows were wrapped in clothes to protect them until needed. A quiver of arrows were tied to each bag.

"Everyone ready?" A series of nods came from the other four, and they set off into the wilderness taking a western route.

The hike was steep and dangerous. Not that they even noticed of course. Between their previous training and how they lived after the war, they were in top form. Even little Quatre who hadn't been trained from birth was lean and muscled lightly from the intense training he had gone through to pilot his gundam. The hike to them could be compared to a regular as a walk in central park.

So naturally when it started to hail a bit was when they noticed that the trail was getting harder and decided to stop for the night.

"Found anything Duo?" Quatre looked ahead to where the braided other had gone in search of camp ground. The flash of brown was the only warning before Duo dropped down from the tree above them.

"Yea! There's an awesome cave up ahead! Its blocked by some vines. Nothing we can't cut down though." They followed his into the forest a bit off their trail and soon came upon a wall covered in vines.

"Are you sure its just a cave Duo?" Wufei asked as they took in the straight wall that seemed to be carved out of the mountain. They cut down the vines and looked at the 'cave' again. Around the 'cave' entrance was a strange writing that was too worn out to read. Its border was chipped and broken in a lot of places making it impossible to read.

"Hey. It'll still make a good camping ground right?" Duo took a step in looking back at the other's to make sure they were following.

"I don't remember the retailer saying anything about ruins on the property…" Quatre murmured to himself. They all walked in curiously and with care. Their weapons ready and senses on high alert.

"I don't understand why we're being so cautious. Its obviously been deserted for years." Duo pointed out.

"True. But there's also the case of wild animals Duo." Wufei voiced his eye's sweeping the 'room' they walked into. It was covered in filth from being left alone for so long. It was bare nothing but a four wall room. But in the middle there was a small pool bordered with what looked like gold.

"What's that?" The ever curious Duo walked over and stared into the clear water.

"Its so clean." Heero finally spoke as he examined the crystal clear liquid. The pool seemed to be happy over that statement and rippled slightly.

"Do we need water?" Trowa voiced taking out his own water bottle his being half empty.

"I do." Wufei took out his empty water bottle frowning at it.

"I swear I still had half a bottle before though…" He shrugged and dipped the container in the water.

They all filled up and drank a bit.

"Ummm is it just me or is something funny about this water?" Duo glared at his water bottle, his eyes a tad bit glossy. Heero kneeled down next to the pool and swept his hands through the water.

"Its strange. Almost like its alive…" Before anyone said anything else Wufei collapsed. They all gasped and took out their weapons while checking on him.

"Damn! I knew something like that was too good to be true! What the hell was in that stuff!?" Duo hugged his lover to his chest a dagger placed over him protectively as they all scanned the empty room again.

"Hey look." Trowa pointed at the water they had retreated from. It was glowing. Then before they could even think again the water rose and flew at them. They never had a chance to even blink before they were suddenly gone.

* * *

"My, my. After all these years…" A figure walked into the room. Staring at the pool in the room, its light slowly dying. "To think, those young boys had the power to open a portal to the other realm. I wonder how Heika is going to handle this one…"

The figure chuckled a bit. His eyes glittering in the dark. He lifted a hand and drew strange symbols that glowed from the tip of his finger. Then with a wave of his hand they disappeared and the room glowed. The next second, he was gone. The entrance of the cave was covered with a huge bolder and new vines replaced the ones that had been cut down. If anyone looked now. It would seem as if no one had ever been there in centuries…

* * *

**Ok people. This is merely a sample. I'm not sure if I want to continue it. The base line is that the five stay in the demon realm instead of returning to their land. Basically they feel more at home in the other lands and continue to live there blah blah blah. If you really want me to continue please leave a message or something. Leave ideas too if you want.  
**

**Oh and Wufei is going to be mistaken for a Prince. Each pilot will gain their own power eventually as well. The other's will be thought of as Wufei's guard and maybe nobles too.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Who are they?"

"Someone get the chief! It's a demon!"

"Look at it's hair…"

"Hide the children!"

Wufei opened his eye's cautiously, glancing around from his place on the ground. People were milling around him and the four other bodies next to him. He caught the eye of Heero who too was taking in their surroundings. Their packs and weapons were all still with them. No one seemed to have enough courage to come up to them. The people around them seemed to speaking an old form of German. But their teachings of the languages, from their pilot training, made it possible for them to understand the old tongue.

"Out of the way!" A bulky man pushed through the crowd that had formed around their bodies.

"What's going on here!?" The man bellowed and then froze as he spotted them.

"A black…" His voice became quite and fearful. "Everyone back away. Women grab the children. Men grab any weapons you have."

His words stirred action into the five pilots. Their faked sleeping was suddenly thrown off as they all stood and bolted in a triangle through the crowd toward what was a dense forest. There was screaming and loud shouting from behind them.

"Status?" 01's voice asked from the head of the triangle as they ran, weaving between trees and bushes.

"Unknown location. Condition stable." Quatre's solid voice replied from Heero's right.

"Weapons?" He asked again.

"Fine. Packs intact." This time Trowa on his left answered.

"We will continue till we find shelter." They all nodded in agreement.

It was nearly dark when they managed to find a small cave. It was slightly damp but enough for the five exhausted ex-pilots.

"Watch in pilot order. We'll discuss our situation in the morning." In minutes the other four were sleeping in a defensive position. Their backs never toward the cave opening and hands resting on their weapons. Heero standing guard at the mouth of the cave.

"Where in the seven hell's are we!?!?!?!" Duo shouted, his frustration finally at his breaking point. There wasn't a thing that they recognize in the strange land they found themselves in.

"Calm down Duo! Go hunt or something, scope our surroundings while your at it." Quatre suggested(ordered) as gently as he could. 02 huffed standing from his place in their circle and glared at their surroundings. Nothing made sense in the place they arrived in. Strange animals, old languages, freaky plants. Hell the way they got there destroyed all the known laws of physics they knew.

"If I come across one more roaring cat(1) I swear…" With that he stomped off into the woods, his knives finding its way into his hand as he slashed innocent vines out of his way.

"Duo's completely right though. Where are we?" Quatre looked back at their mud map they had drawn on the floor. They had Japan and Germany circled with lines between the two countries.

"How in the world could we have gotten from Japan to Germany though? Unless we were knocked out longer then we predicted…" Wufei traced the line with a twig, his face twisted in concentration.

"There aren't many sedatives that could have kept us down that long. Not that any of those others besides us have created yet." Trowa put in his voice stone as he gazed around looking for clues to where they were.

"True, not even Oz had many things to keep us down… new drug maybe?" Quatre voiced his mind running through the list of known sedatives that were able to keep them down.

"You all remember the water right?" The other three nodded focusing on their Chinese companion.

"When I drank it. I swear I heard a voice…" Heero's eyes hardened his hand gripped around his lover's. "It said 'Welcome dragon, its been long since one of your kind has graced our lands…' after that I blanked out." His words left a silence.

"You collapsed before us. There wasn't anyone around except us." The stoic pilot's voice broke the silence.

"I still heard it. Something is different about this place…" A hand landed on his knee. Quatre was staring at him intently.

"It could be like my space heart. I've heard of people with the ability to read and sometimes communicate without words. They're called telepaths." The others stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"But it can't be true. Those type of things are all fiction! It couldn't be real…" Wufei's voice faded his mind racing. Memories rushed back to him from his time with his clan. His mother showing him pictures of black scaled fire breathing dragons. His father presenting him in a family ritual, that every heir of the Chang family went through, the fire ghosting his skin never burning. An uncle falling from a five story building and watching as his body twisted and landing unharmed.

"Its true." His mind reeled at the things that he had locked away years ago. "My family… we're somehow connected to. Dragons." He felt Heero's hand clench around his.

"But how-" Quatre's question was cut off as they heard a screech from the forest.

"Duo." Was all that was said and the four dashed off into the dense foliage, their weapons unsheathed and ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki Bob? Bob Marley? lol Just kidding. No but it's not Bob. I have a figure in my mind on who it is. But he will become clear only at the end of the story. But he won't be very important unless the boys are ever on Earth again.

dragonfire7654321 For Wolf and Yuuri I'm still deciding… for them it depends on what you guys say and what I have the G-boys tell the couple. But if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! I'd be happy to try incorporating something for you or any of the readers.

Sakamoto Itoe Yeaaaa I tend to forget about footnotes… I've done it before my apologies! I get excited and post the story before looking it over completely and then always forget about them little footnotes… Thanks for the reminder though! It'll be at the beginning of the story!

firecat777 Thank you for the praise! I hope you like the rest of the story. Yuuri and Wolf are going to be at an unstable part of their relationship. It won't follow as much of the second season of the anime. I have actually only watched the first season… Or what I think was the first season…

But I'll try incorporating as much of the main story as I can. I'm bound to mix some stuff up so I'm counting on readers like you (xD) to let me know if I get something wrong lol

* * *

A/N: Most of the story will be in Wufei's point of view from now on.

* * *

I now give you the Third chapter of Drehkc du lusa!

Footnote from last chapter (1) Sorry about that. The cat is the opposite of the meowing Zobusaburifu. Episode 5. I donno it doesn't really match but I make it so. I thought it was cool :D

* * *

(Chapter 3)

* * *

The four ran through the dense foliage, their focus on the safety of their second. Each soon had their weapons ready, Wufei and Trowa held back with their bows strung ready to fire. Heero and Quatre dashed ahead of the two and each had their blades out of its sheath and held at a ready point.

Half a mile away from their camp they came across their second. In quite… a pickle. Duo was pinned to the ground by what looked like a giant lizard. It was around the size of a large horse and had paws the size of a dinner plates. Its eyes pierced the 01 and 04 pilots as they entered the clearing. 05 and 03 held back and cocked their bows keeping them trained at the monster's vital points.

"A little help guys?" Heero caught himself in a glaring contest at the large overgrown lizard. It was actually a very fine specimen, scales of a dark blue, the wings a shade darker; its underbelly a tan color that was rippling with muscle. White horns at the top of its head titled as it noticed them staring. The monsters mane of white fur that went down it's back puffed out in defense. What put the pilots off were its startling deep crimson eyes. According to the laws of genetics, it was impossible for any type of living being's eyes to be red unless albino. They felt frozen as its eyes narrowed into slits at their mere presence.

"Can you move?" Quatre asked as he and Heero separated trying to circle the beast. The monster had one of its clawed paws pinning Duo to the forest floor. Its jaw full of wicked looking teeth kept him from moving as well.

"Nope. Stuck between a rock and a sharp place." He commented as he gazed up at the monster's great maw. As the two got closer the thing let out a deep rumble. The sound enough made birds around the area take to the skies. Wufei crept in slowly from Duo's left his eyes never leaving the creature. Trowa came up behind to stand next to Quatre.

"Just don't move Duo. We will have you out somehow." Wufei told the near panicked pilot. The sound of his voice made the monster's eyes break contact with Heero's and catch with his. A flash of shook went through the creature's eyes as it came in contact with Wufei's. At that moment the Chinese man felt a shook of electricity go through his body.

_'A draconis*? Where have you come from young one?'_ Wufei's hand immediately went to his head; eyes stretching wide, as the voice seemingly came into his head. He somehow knew it was only him who could hear the voice, as it was the same as when he came to the foreign land.

_'How-what is going on?'_ He asked in his own mind. A part of him seemed to doubt it would work, the part that was trying to make it connect with science to make sense of it all.

_'Ah you don't even know what you are do you? This is the first I have come in contact with one of your kind myself. It is hard to explain on my own.'_ Wufei clenched his eyes shut in confusion. Having the second voice in his head was so foreign and gave him a slight headache.

_'Please just get off that man. He wont taste good to you.'_ A rumbling chuckle filled his mind as he opened his eyes to see the beast step off his loved one. Duo immediately got up and ran to his side, Heero joining him in another second. Trowa and Quatre moved to the group slower watching the beast with wary eyes.

"Wufei?" Duo's arms came around his waist in a comforting hold. Heero stood a little in front of the two of them his sword held at ready, his gaze never leaving the monster.

_'For your information, I am a dragon. As are you my brother.'_ At this point Wufei lost control of his voice and shouted out at the 'dragon'.

"What are you talking about?" This made his companions look at him in confusion and anxiety.

_'You are apart of a long extinct race here in Shin Makoku. Your kind was hunted and murdered by humans about 4000 years ago. Your race was deemed too powerful to live among the normal people. How you have come here not is not known by me.'_ The words rung through his head as he stared into the dragon's red eyes. He chose to speak out loud again.

"Wait. Why do you call me brother? Clearly I'm human." A deep growl came from the dragon and the others went on the defensive again.

_'Do not associate yourself with those beings. Your body may seem feeble on the outside like theirs. However you are nothing like them. Your race blended in more then we could brother. We have the same blood. Powerful blood that gives you an affiliation with fire, our powerful strength, majestic beauty to distract from the fact you are of our race, and as you get older our wings which will give you flight.'_ The information fought against everything Wufei was taught and learned about on Earth. Yet since they had come here what had not.

"Can I ask you more after I talk to my friends?" He questioned almost timidly, he wanted more answers but his team needed to know as well. The dragon nodded distinctively to him. Wufei almost sighed in relief.

"What's going on Wu?" Duo asked his voice almost panicked.

"We're in a land called Shin Makoku. As far as I know. I'm not human." He paused to see their reaction. They all seemed a bit shocked yet none of them really thought of themselves as human anymore.

"This is a dragon-"

_'Pochi. Or Risel, whichever you prefer.'_

"He just said his name is Pochi or Risel. Whichever we wish to call him. Frankly I think Risel matches you more." Wufei addressed the dragon who merely responded with a puff of smoke from his nose. They all jumped a little at that.

"Wufei. If you are not human what are you?" Quatre carefully asked his eyes full of concern. The blonde had not felt any more panic then he had before when they had first come across this dragon.

"He tells me I am a breed of dragon. That was wiped out by humans in this land over 4000 years ago." He paused trying to grasp that concept for himself a little more. "I have an affiliation with fire and will somehow grow wings as I get older…"

He trailed off bewilderment heavy in his tone of voice. All five held expressions of slight puzzlement at what they were being told.

_'Also young draconis, I must apologize for attack on your Mazoku mate. I thought he was a human covering himself with the sent of a Mazoku.'_ Wufei felt the slight headache grow a bit more.

"Mazuko? Duo is not some sort of Demon." The arm around his waist clenched tighter around him.

_'Oh but he is, as is your other brunet friend here. Also your blonde human companion seems to have a powerful houryoku a power only the human race wields.'_

"So you're telling me Duo and Trowa are some sort of Demons and Quatre is human and wields some sort of power?" He questioned simultaneously as explained to his friends.

_'Yes, it appears that way. Our meeting must have been fate. You are almost exactly like the Maou in his colorings. Black hair, black eyes. However why you are so close to Human territory I cannot understand. I must urge you to go to the Covenant Castle. It is located in the heart of the Mazoku Kingdom.'_ The dragon lifted its large head to glance in the direction that they had come from the day before, a hint of a glare in the gaze.

"By Maou you mean the Demon's leader?" The other four were getting anxious with the silent conversation between Wufei and the dragon. The Chinese man could tell and began to rush the exchange.

_'Yes. Go South from here*. He will be able to help you and your friend's. The Mazuko race shall surely rejoice the return of your kind.'_ Wufei felt a bit stunned at all this, a part of him not believing it at all hoping it was some sort of odd dream.

"How will they recognize me as what I am, surely they do not let just anyone approach the King of their country." He saw agreement in his companions eyes.

_'Your colorings my brother.'_ The Chinese man felt a twich in his eye at that comment. _'Black hair and black eyes are signs of those of Royalty and high status in this world. I should also caution you to hide them from prying eyes as some may try to harm you for it as well.'_ The twitch went away and was replaced by unease at the thought.

"Ok so I should hide having black hair and eyes what else should we be aware of before we go through this land?" He questioned, it was better then knowing nothing of what they were getting into.

_'Learn to harness the powers you and your companions possess. Being adept at these skills in front of the Maou will prove your worth and lineage to him and his court.'_ Nodding he quickly explained what Risel had explained to him in depth to his friends.

_'I must go now. When you are settled within our lands do pay a visit sometime dear brother. Our other brothers and sisters would all love to meet with you.'_ Wufei almost wanted to stop the giant dragon from leaving, just if it meant more information for him about where they were; however the beast had already begun to beat its wings causing the wind around them to pick up. They all had to cover their eyes from the dust and dirt that kicked up as they watched their only civil contact in this land fly away into the pale blue sky.

* * *

*1- Latin for dragon (I donno why I choose Latin for this…)

*2- I'm still not too sure where the Dragon Reserve is really in the Mazuko lands but I only know it must be close to human borders because of the episode Yuuri visits them and encounters the human dragon poachers.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long… and it's still so short…


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok what the hell do we do now?" Duo said as they watched Risel turn into but a dot in the sky.

"Getting back to camp and sorting it out should be the best for right now." Quatre voiced as he sheathed his weapon. The others followed suit and they walked back to camp keeping a more cautious air about them.

"So we're not in Germany. Nor anywhere near Japan." Wufei spoke up breaking the silence.

"We're in some sort of different dimension. It has to be since I don't think we have dragons back at home." Trowa said putting in his thoughts.

Duo stopped the others did the same, a slight confusion in their eyes.

"Duo?" Wufei tried to ask, the braided man tore away from the group and faced them.

"Hahaha! Oh great, first some weird pool of water, then people shouting about wanted to kill us, dragons!" Duo seemed to crack his eyes had a gloss over them he hugged himself tightly.

"This has gotta be some kind of dream! Well some weird shit has always happened to us but this takes the cake." The others felt the same, like the gods were playing with their lives. Heero went behind Duo hugging him against his chest.

"Duo calm down." The braided boy shook his head and broke away from his lover. Turning to face the four.

"Why us? Our lives were _just_ starting to become something normal!" He was laughing slightly with tears at the edges of his eyes. Quatre was holding his hands to his chest; the others knew he was feeling the effects of Duo's strong emotions. Heero nodded at Wufei who nodded back. Wufei walked calmly up to Duo and slapped his cheek enough to simply stun him.

"Duo stay with us." He held the other male's arms firmly and then pulled him into a hug. "We know, but all we can do now is just rely on each other. Whatever happens, we are here together. We need to be strong. I need you to be strong." He whispered the last part into Duo's ear. Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei and buried his head into his shoulder sighing deeply. Heero came up behind Duo and hugged them both.

"We can pull through this right?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"Of course. We are the Gundam Pilots. We can overcome anything together." Trowa and Quatre both agreed silently as they stood next to them.

Duo sighed deeply the others almost did the same. They were all feeling the same stress but now since one had cracked the others felt the feeling fall away. They were in it together*. Nothing could break them apart. As if they could understand what each other were thinking they all began walking back to camp together. No one needed to say anything.

* * *

"We need to find out more about this land." Heero said simply. They had returned everything had been left alone during their short time away. The others nodded in agreement.

"I purpose going back to that village. It may hold some things that we could use while trying to get to this Mazoku country." All knew they were going to end up stealing to get through this. In this strange land away from any sort of money they usually had there was not much of a choice.

"Tro and I'll go then." Duo almost sighed out. Out of the five Trowa and Duo were the ones that knew how to steal and not be noticed. Everyone knew they were the best choices for the jobs. Quatre spoke up.

"Ok that sounds good. Let's make a list of things we are going to need to find." The others all began to think.

"If you can, books of anything on this land. Only if they are something we can read." They were all still uncertain if the language was something similar to the German they had heard earlier. Wufei being ever the scholar was the one to ask.

"Maybe some clothes that could help us blend in more." Came Trowa's input.

"Get a cloak with a hood for Wufei." Heero said he turned his head away from the Chinese man after he said it.

"What?" Wufei's irritated tone had the others feeling sorry for Heero.

"You said the dragon told you to avoid letting people see your… colorings." He defended himself. It worked to a slight degree. An almost growl like sound came from the 'dragon'.

"Only if you can get one that isn't out of your way understand?" Wufei ordered the two that were going for the items.

"Yes my love, I shall try hard not to get one though. It'll be such a shame to have to cover such beautiful silky hair such as yours." Duo played stealing Wufei's hair band to thread his fingers in the 'silky hair'.

"Duo!"

* * *

After a few hours of planning they settled down for food. Pulling out their rations from home they ate slowly. Waiting for night, as they agreed would be the best time for the two to go.

When dusk fell they were off. The remaining three decided on a watch time while two would sleep and wait for their other two to return.

* * *

"Wufei." The single word was all it took to wake the Chinese man from his slumber.

"Duo? How did it go?" Even in the dark he could make out the trademark grin of his lover.

"Great. We managed to get everything. Here's your cloak." A black bundle landed in his lap, it was nice almost like silk. His lover had gone overboard again.

"What else did you get?" Duo produced four books from random places of his body. Handing them over to the young scholar.

"_Houjutsu; Finding Your Power_. _Humans VS Demons_. _Tales of Heroes_. _Eroti-_. Duo!" The braided man just snickered at him.

"Not every day you get to get your hands on naughty books of another world." His snicker brought Heero into the cave from where he had been on guard. He looked at the book and took it from Wufei; then began reading it.

"Heero!" Wufei tried to protest, a blush forcing itself on his face. They were in no place to be thinking about such things at the moment. Even with their friends stand outside.

"Not a bad read. Go sleep I'll finish this watch and wake Quatre for the last one." The two nodded settling down next to each other.

"I wanted to read that book first…"

"Sleep Duo."

* * *

_"We're all in this together!~"_ LOL couldn't resist.

I have two fourths of _The Adoption Rewrite_ done. I should be putting it up soon.

Around two fourths of _A Pack's Heart_done too. But it might take a little longer then _The Adoption Rewrite_.


End file.
